When The Day Met The Night
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Bill is sick of England, and longs to go back to Egypt. And he's ready to leave, when a pair of blue eyes like the sky of El Cairo catch his, and suddenly the prospect of staying in England doesn't seem to bad anymore.


Written for Flitwick's prompt of the day with the prompt 'Perfection'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Bill walked into the grass and looked around, trying to spot and empty table. He was in the backyard garden of a nice little café in muggle London, ran by wizards. From outside, it looked like an abandoned library, but once you stepped a foot inside a small garden surrounded by walls covered with ivy, and a few lemon trees were scattered around the edges of the garden. It was the middle of the summer, and a soft sun warmed the air. He spotted a few wizards occupying some tables, and he walked to the last empty table, that was besides a lemon tree. He was about to sit when he saw her.

She was sipping tea and reading, her long blond hair falling around her face. Her legs were crossed, and she was wearing a simple white dress, and she was sitting alone on the chair of the table that was under the tree. The sun reflected on the leaves and shone down on her, giving silver reflects to her hair. For a second he had the silly thought that now he knew the meaning of the word perfection.

A waiter came, and he ordered the first thing that came to his mind, not taking his eyes off her. She hadn't noticed her stare, and he was glad. It would have been awkward. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. When the waiter came with his order, he reluntanctly averted his eyes, looking down at the steaming cup of tea. The warmth tickled his nose, and for a painful moment he thought of Egypt. He missed it dearly, and he wished nothing more than to go back. England didn't feel like home anymore. He hated the rain, the damp weather and the coldness of people. He had arrived only four weeks ago, but those four weeks had been the worst of his life. Even seeing his family more often couldn't change that. And even if he knew he was needed in the Order of the Phoenix, he didn't understand why they couldn't have waited until summer was over, anyway.

He placed the steaming cup back on the table. He just wanted to go back. He couldn't bear to stay here. Screw it, he was going to go back. Screw the Order, he wouldn't be of any help anyway if he was mad with homesickness. He looked up again, trying to spot the waiter so he could pay and leave, when her eyes met his. A sudden jolt ran down his spine, and he felt himself redden with the famous Weasley blush. She had the most wonderful eyes, blue like the sky on a hot day at El Cairo. She was smiling softly, and he suddenly remembered where he had seen her. She was Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons. What was she doing here?

Without thinking of what he was doing, he picked up his cup and walked up to her table. She looked up at him, her soft smile never leaving her face. She was breathtakingly gorgeous.

'Can I sit here?' he asked, mustering up all his Gryffindor courage. She nodded. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he sat on the chair besides her, and she swiftly closed her book and placed it on the steel table, turning a little bit in his seat to face him.

'You are Fleur Delacour, right?' he asked, and her face sobered up. Damn, why did he had to bring that up?

'Zes I am' she said, and Bill couldn't help but find funny her French accent. 'And zou must be a brother of Ggon, the fgiend of 'aggy Potter' Bill looked at her, taken aback. How did she knew Ron?

'How do you know him?' Fleur chuckled, and Bill leaned back in his chair, feeling a lot more better now.

''e shouted at me in the middle of the Ggeat 'all if I wanted to go to the Yule Ball wiz lui' Bill laughed, throwing back his head.

'Typical Ron. I'm Bill Weasley, his older brother' he tended a hand at her, and she took it with a surprisingly small hand, but instead of shaking it, she kissed his cheeks.

'Enchantée to meet zou, Bill' she said when she pulled back. He shook his head to clear his mind, and smiled at her, trying to hide his blush.

'Would it be alright if I just sat with you and we talked for a while?' he asked. She grinned, and his head felt lighter. She really was gorgeous.

'I think we agge algeady doing it' he smiled sheepishly, and she laughed, the turned serious. 'If I'm going to spend time with zou, zou've to gize mee something in getugn' he smiled broadly.

'How about my killer smile?' she shook her head.

'Zat'z not enuf' he thought for a second, tapping his chin, until it came to him.

How about giving you English lessons?' she scoffed.

'Why do zou think I need Eenglish lessons?' Bill raised his brow.

'Do you really need to ask?' she glared at him, but then smiled.

'D'accord' he didn't understand her, but she had nodded, so it might mean something around the lines of 'yes' or 'okay', and he bit back a grin. He had never been bad with girls, but he would have never imagined a girl so pretty would talk to him and even less accept particular classes from him. She took as sip of her tea and stared at the setting sun with a look he knew all to well, and he smiled sadly.

'Homesick?' he asked, and she looked at him, her brow furrowed.

'What'z that?'

'Do you miss your home?' he asked, rephrasing it. She sighed, making small circles on the rim of the cup.

'Oui. I mean, I mizz my paggents and my little sistegg, but I needed zome fgeedom, even if I mizz them. Do zou know what I mean?' he nodded.

'Too well.' She looked surprised.

'But zour family lives hegge, non?'

'Yes, but I lived in Egypt. Came back just a couple of weeks ago, and I'm hating it' she smiled sympathetically at him.

'I know, the weazer can be 'oggible' he chuckled.

'Yeah, but it's more than that. England doesn't really feel like home anymore' she caught his hand in hers, and warmth spread through his fingers. He looked at her eyes, and she smiled.

They sat there in silence for a while, and Bill realised that when he thought of all the time they'll be spending together, the prospect of staying in England wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sorry if Fleur's accent messed with anyone's head, I don't even know if I got it right.

Review!


End file.
